


Leading To the Dark

by Twintaileddragon



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Betrayl, Bunch of Made up stuff, F/M, Hollowing, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Snakes, Speculated past for Gwyndolin, Trespassing on the great Lords Tomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twintaileddragon/pseuds/Twintaileddragon
Summary: Love blooms in the most unlikely place as the Dark Sun, Gwyndolin falls for a goofy warrior that has a penchant for getting into trouble. Will the end of the world come sooner than the end of their love? They find comfort in one another but will it be enough to stand the test of time?





	1. Chapter 1

All was quiet on this night in the city of the gods. Anor Londo, a city only for the most elite of Lords and warriors. Gwyn the mighty, King of sunlight and somewhat accomplished father, was proud to take residence here. He roamed the halls like a proud lion, seeing his work and family flourishing. However, his family was only of 2 in his eyes. Lord Gwyn's firstborn was forbidden from his home for losing the Annals of History, a disappointment due to his own ignorance. Gwyn's Secondborn, the Princess of Sunlight Gwynevere, was his pride and joy. He loves Gwynevere more than life itself. Gwyn though had 1 more child. A Son. Gwyndolin. From Birth, Gwyndolin was a disappointment. Born with a very feminine trait, a natural affinity to the moon, Gwyn raised his youngest son as a daughter, ignoring the impact it would have on his youngest life. Gwyndolin even wears a golden mask that hides the upper half of his face, shaped like the sun to show his deep adoration for its brilliance, in hopes it would make his father love him . Feeling sorry for the boy, his servants helped teach him what he would have to know as a man, undoing the damage done by lord Gwyn. No teacher was more influential on the boy than the Duke.  
The Duke, Seeth the Scaleless, was a dragon born with a rare defect that left him without his scales that would normally grant him his immortality. By betraying his own kind, giving their weakness to Lord Gwyn, Seeth was bestowed the title of a Duke and given the archives in order to do nothing but conduct research. Gwyndolin's appearance gave away that he was rather weak. Unable to melee and fight as a warrior does he felt comforted by Seeth, who taught him about magic and miracles. Gwyndolin grew close to the dragon, learning everything he ever wanted to know from him. That all eventually changed as Gwyndolin would never want to see Seeth the Scaleless again and yet bore no resentment.  
Gwyndolin sat in the archives, reading at the table while the Duke's servants, the Channelers, were organizing and discovering spells and miracles. Bored, Gwyndolin wandered the archives and stumbled upon the crystal room that Seeth experimented in. He witnessed the large dragon, picking up a common undead and sticking it full of crystals. He watched as the giant blue crystals began to grow and cover the undead, who expressed his pain in very hoarse screams. Seeth dropped the undead, which proceeded to stand up and run away. Seeth ignored his fear and wrote some of the most interesting notes in a small journal, muttering beneath his breath every so often.  
"Seeth."  
"Yes, Gwyndolin? Is there something that you need?"  
"I was wondering what you were doing in here?"  
"Experimenting... On what few test subjects that I can conjure these days... It proves difficult."  
"Perhaps you should go back to your research... You don't have enough subjects to continue your experimentation however you hath plenty of books your channelers can read to you. You can discover more that way."  
"No... I am so close. I can create perfection."  
"How close are you?" The dragon eyed the boy, looking at him from every angle and vocalizing his interest every so often. Gwyndolin grew uncomfortable , backing away slightly. "S-Seeth."  
Gwyndolin awoke, blinking to adjust his sight to the dark. his breathing quickened and became audible, his hyperventilating scaring him, forcing him to just stare at the ceiling. His breathing was interrupted by the sudden pulsating pain in the male's lower back. He cried out in agony as he heard the metal clang of a cell door opening. He looked over breathing heavily and noticed and half snake warrior leaning at his bedside. He blinked a few times more, looking at his surroundings. He was locked in a cell, dark in dingy and lying in a bed barely covered by a thin sheet. His clothing was laying on the floor by his side. He grew ever more concerned with each new discovery.  
"You're awake, Ssssssir."  
"Where am I! Where is Seeth!" As he shot up he heard very faint hissing erupting from the thin sheet and little bumps snaking their way through the blanket. He threw the sheet off him suddenly, exposing the horror underneath it. He flailed off the bed, screaming, after viewing that his lower half is now entirely snakes and they were looking up at him, pitifully. He could hear his heart and clutched a hand to his chest. Before he could react again, the snakes receded back into his hips, returning his lower body to its normal self. In far too much shock, Gwyndolin froze. Though the snake man was speaking to him he ignored it. Gwyndolin was eventually left alone to explore his new found abilities.  
Gwyndolin was never the same, following Seeth's unwanted experimentation. He figured out how to control them and how to make the snakes come and go. They became his only friends. He craved their company. The prince stayed to his room, never leaving and never wandering the palace during the day. It wasn't like the young man was missed. His father would rather not see him at all anyway. No, things were better this way. Even the people Gwyndolin assumed were his friends betrayed him in some way eventually. He thought that this was it, that is was what his life was destined to be. Gwyndolin assumed there was no one in his life that he could trust and no one in his life that would truly care for him...  
And then he met her...


	2. Chapter 2

She wandered the forest, her high ponytail swaying as she walked. Arms folded. Fear prevalent. People followed behind her, at her beckon call and waiting for instructions. She always wondered how she got here and how she got this far. ______ was born in the scum of the lower undead burg, so long ago that she can barely recall her childhood. She survived by stealing and selling her strength to the highest bidder. Being a mercenary had it's advantages and the pay was good. She enjoyed her work but the young woman fell out of it ever since that day.  
She was a regular in the alleys and bars of the undead burg. People picked her often for high-stakes and high-risk missions but she wasn't the only regular. Among her incredible stealth skill was the upfront approach of Lars, a warrior from Astora who could swing a sword any kind of way and clear the room. Lightly tanned and rugged, Lars was truly someone to emulate. Lars and ______ were not alone on the circuit. Bovalia was a skilled cleric, who knew the most powerful of hexes and spells. Her healing so on point that it was practically invincible. The last regular was Tarm, a brute of a man that could duel wield ultra greatswords, draping them over each shoulder as if they were lighter than air. This was the most sought after team in Lordran and it was believed that there was no job that they could accomplish together.  
A wealthy man from Ooalicile sought their services, gathering them up and giving them very specific instructions. His hefty sum was paid in advance, so the warriors thought nothing of the mission. They traveled together to a ruin by a name that they couldn't even pronounce. The outside was a droopy sad and depressing blue earth tone, dripping with mystery and death. The team grew uneasy, standing outside and thinking about their choices.  
"Are we really going in there?"  
"We have to, We got paid already. Are you scared , Lars?" Tarm teased, nudging the shorter male.  
"Pfft, no. We can kill anything. This demon will rue the day it messed with Oolacile's residents." Everyone nodded at the statement and looked forward. The excitement wasn't scarce. They entered, cautiously, unaware that their presence was already known by the very monster they were sent to hunt. No one imagined a giant amorphous blob could be so frightening but with millions of eyes, it certainly could instill fear. The fight carried on, injuries were made and valiant swings were thrown and in the end, the monster lets out a piercing scream. Retreating to the very center of the room, it began to speak in a language that the warriors had never heard. they watched as the creatures started to glow an eerie red and disintegrate into the atmosphere. Before they could celebrate their victory the creature spoke words that they could clearly understand.  
"May my powers be yours.." he fades, his voice still echoing in the ruins empty space. The entire team tensed and looked at each other except for Lars, who was still staring where the monster used to be.  
"What was he talking about...?"  
".. Heck if I know-" Tarm was interrupted by the sound of his own screaming as a large beam of pure dark pierced through his chest. The 2 girls screamed and looked over at Lar's raised hand, pointed toward where Tarm was standing. His corpse, lay still until Bovalia ran up, shaking him. Lars's hand lowered back to his side, still not looking at anyone.  
"Tarm! TARM! Wake up Dammit!" She sobbed, shaking him in hopes that he would wake. There was no visible wound so the cleric had no idea what to do. ______ Looked at Lars, confused.  
"...You don't know any magic..."  
"I didn't. I do now..." Lars said, his voice scratchy. _____ looked down at Tara's body, his eyes open having witnessed the betrayal that killed him. ____ moved quietly, grabbing Bovalia's arm and trying to shush her, shuffling her way out of the temple, but only to be stopped by Lars, suddenly appearing behind them.  
"What has gotten Into you, Lars!"  
"Power, my dear. I can do whatever I want" He shoved his hand into the young Bovalia's face, shooting more darkness and causing more horrid screams. She fell to the floor seconds later. ______ was alone now. She pried her eyes from Bovalia's form and looked back into Lars's eyes, now crazed with a sickening hint of purple in the corners She steadied her breathing and back up a bit.  
"I'll make a game out of it," he leaned in, to whisper almost seductively into her ear. "Run."  
The graveyard she ran through was quite large but the only thing nearby the had any kind of covering. She had no idea how to shake him and he was hot on her heels. She felt hot tears stinging her face and leaving a trail for her crazed friend to follow. She was done for and there was nothing left. Realizing her futility, she fell to the ground violently, crashing into a grave, gripping it and crying into the cold stone. Her eyes cracked open and she realized the Lars was standing 2 feet before her. She wanted to cry but... he wasn't looking at her. He was looking around, confused and unsure. She lifted her head a bit and realized that he didn't see her. How?? She was right there. Lars huffed, walking away and mumbling words of pure malice. That thing wasn't Lars. It used to be but it isn't anymore. Confused she looked down at her hand and didn't see it. In fact, she looked down at the tombstone she was leaning on. She saw... the tail end of a blade. From her perspective, she hadn't changed at all or even felt a change. From the view of someone watching, she had turned her physical body into a thick black miasma, forming it into a sword. She had changed her appearance, to hide.  
She struggled, learning her new found gift with the help of Bovalia's Grandmother, Mahg. After learning the fate that befell her young granddaughter, she got ______ in touch with Mare, Lars's brother, Knight Solaire, a brilliant swordsman with some magical knowledge and a mysterious past and May, a talented cleric. So ______ went on to assemble a new dream team, one just as powerful as her fallen friends.  
Mare, Solaire , May and _____ walked almost silently together, Sneaking into the city of Anor Londo in order to find a spellbook in the Dukes Archives for May. Having been training and traveling Lordran for many months they felt more ready than ever to take down Lars if only they could find him. ______ never wanted to admit it, but she always sort of liked Lars. He was always so kind to her, so helpful and sweet. After losing him She never thought she would be complete.....   
And then she met him.....


	3. Chapter 3

In the twilight of Anor Londo, Gwyndolin stalked the grounds, his snakes slithering him across the palace grounds just watching the night take form. Sounds of nature made him reroute his trip to the garden, where the various fountains made the water babble on into the night. He sighed, sitting at a stone bench and staring up into the sky. The moon. The moon is just a reflection of the sun's light, this reminded Gwyndolin of how he himself was a reflection of his father. He dwelled on that marvel for a moment before his snakes began to hiss defensively. He sat up straight, looking around the garden, trying to hear what they heard. What scared them so terribly?  
"Who is there?" He stood, having his snakes elevate his height so that he could see over the various square hedges and decor. There was nothing there. Before he could get his snakes to lower him he witnessed a bush rustle a bit. He looked at it, wanting it to move again before he would approach. When it moved again slightly he lowered himself, withdrawing the snakes and walking calmly over to the bush. Out of it... a mouse strolled out. Gwyndolin smiled and laughed. he picked the creature up by its tail, dangling it. It squealed and fought, especially when the snakes wiggled from under Gwyndolins robe, making themselves known. It's panic was violent, Far too violent for a mouse. Gwyndolin held at eye level, to avoid the snakes eating it. Studying the creature, he took it over to the bench and sat it down. It did not run. This puzzled him. What kind of mouse wouldn't run after being released?  
"Well go on." Gwyndolin said, not expecting anything to happen.The mouse wagged it's tail. OK, he was really not expecting this. Gwyndolin blinked, surprised that the mouse could even do that.... Do mice do that? "Sit." The mouse sat down, like a puppy. "....Roll over?" The mouse not only rolled over, but nodded when given the request. Awestruck, Gwyndolin knelt down to the bench's level to look at the mouse closely.   
"If you can talk then I would truly be impressed."  
"Sure I can." OK, this is getting weird. The soft girlish voice erupted from that mouse.... is this a side effect of the experimenting? Or is this really happening right now. A thick miasma started at the base of the mouses tail and soon took over it's form, making it larger and forming it into the delicate curves of a woman. The miasma seemingly melted off and revealed the innocent looking face, much to the prince's shock.   
"Maybe I should have gone to bed after all." The girl laughed at the comment, forcing a blush to the pale man's cheeks.  
"I'm looking for the archives. My friends and I dispersed, hoping to find it."  
"I am more interested in the magic that turned you into a completely different species."  
"If I tell you about it will you tell me where the archive are?"  
"...Why do you want to find the archive?"  
"My friend needs to learn a spell that can locate someone for us."  
"The Archive are through a small wooded section. Exit this gate and follow the path all the way to the front entrance. You should be able to see the area from there."  
"Thank you.... So... Did You really want to know?" Gwyndolin nodded.  
"Your power is odd. In all of my research I had never come across anything of the like. I'm sure Seeth-" Gwyndolin's breath hitched. His talking stopped for a moment and the girl assumed he was finished.  
"Well thank you. I'll return and talk about it with you in length some other time but that Spell is very important right now-"  
"Wait!" He grabbed her hand as she rushed to exit, stopping her in her tracks. "The Duke... He's obsessed with his research and experimenting. I cannot in good conscious let you enter his archives with powers so unique... You'd most likely never see the light of day again..." She smiled a goofy smile, throwing off the man's noble attempts.  
"I appreciate that but there is nothing I can't handle."  
"Your cockiness will be your undoing."  
"Maybe, but not quite yet. I have too much to do to die now.... What's your name?" He bit his cheek, failing at keeping a blush hidden.  
"I am Gwyndolin... And you?"  
"______."  
"Beautiful name."  
"I got it for my birthday." Gwyndolin cracked a smile , making the girl laugh nervously. She looked up at him happily until the snakes got her attention. His heart sank, what would she think of the snakes? Much to his surprise, her smile returned and she pets one of them before carrying on her own way.  
He needed a moment to process what just happened. He went for a walk. He met a girl. She wasn't repulsed. He thinks he likes her.


	4. Chapter 4

She met her team just outside of a long hallway that lead into the Archives. Nervous, The woman dwelled on what Gwyndolin had told her.  
"Alright so lets do this."  
"Wait a second Mare, We have to think this through," Solaire warned. "We must engage in jolly cooperation!"  
"We MUST enter the archive and find what we're looking for."  
"____," May started "What's the definition of insanity?"  
"Doing the same thing and expecting a different result." She said, almost smugly, directed at the tanned male. He scoffed, chucking his sword over his should and looking back at the doorway. "We should plan a course of action, at least of some kind..."  
"We walk in, find what we need and get out."  
"Well technically that IS a plan of action." Solaire said, now defending Mare's ideas. The women looked at each other and nodded.  
"Alright, We try your plan."  
Gwyndolin returned to his room but wasn't able to get any sleep. Was she coming by tonight? She never really said when she would come back. Of course, he was also worried about Seath. Seath could and would do anything to further his research. Exhibit A: Gwyndolin. He didn't want any horrid fate to befall her. He struggled for hours with it, wondering if he should stop by the Archives. After wrestling with his emotions, the deity sighed and headed for the archives. The walk was dismal, filled with the bodies of Channelers and undead slaves. Gwyndolin slithered over the corpses and search every inch of the magnificent building but saw no sign of anyone. There was only one place left to check.  
Gwyndolin fear walking into the mines of crystal but made the journey anyway. Upon hearing someone enter, Seath looked in the general direction, sniffing around before smiling.  
"Gwyndolin."  
"Where is she?" He asked firmly.  
"I haven't seen you in so long."  
"Where. Is. She."  
"How are the snakes?"  
"Enough!" The boom in his voice accompanied by arrows of light shooting in all directions. "I know she is here. Where is she Seath?"  
"I am prepping for experiments." He said calmly before looking up at a large crystal, picking up a small cage on top of it and bringing to before Gwyndolin. It was filled with people he didn't know. "You can have her friends.."  
" Where is she?"  
"Is that the only sentence you know?"  
"Just tell me where to find _______."  
"So you've met before?"  
"I guess the fact I came here looking for her didn't give that away." The dragon laughed.  
"Well, if it makes you happy, she's in the cell block. Ask a servant to take you." On cue, a clam with legs walked up, many skulls replacing the pearl that should be in it's mouth. It ushered him left but Gwyndolin stayed.   
"Now open this cage."  
"Anything for my greatest success story, Gwyndolin."  
It was an awkward walk to the cylinderical shaped cell block as Gwyndolin explained just how he met the young woman. Her friends didn't really care, only happy that he was there to help them.  
"Ssshe's up there." A snake warrior informed, pointing to a spiral stair case that went entirely up the sides of this cell block/library.  
"Jeez that's a lot of books."  
"the humansss Ssstay here." Gwyndolin looked back at them and in response got nods of agreement. Gwyndolin trekked the stairs on his own, looking through every cell door and hoping to see her. More than anything, he hoped that he was not too late. He finally came across a cell with someone lying in bed, bring back just awful memories. He entered cautiousy, stirring the sleeping person who turned her head to see who it was.  
"______."  
"G-Gwyndolin? But-"  
"After you left I couldn't shake the feeling that something awful was happening." He got closer, his eyes growing wide, although through his mask his surprise was just mistaken for silence. Her entire body was covered by the thin sheet and her clothing folded neatly on the floor beside her. He felt his heart race, remembering his own experience with this very scenario.   
"Gwyndolin? Are you okay?" Before she could react the sheet was yanked off of her and thrown to the ground. Gwyndolin expected to see something horrible underneath that blanket. Gwyndolin froze for a moment, ______ froze as well. Gwyndolin was immediatly embarrassed at the sight of the nude woman before him. A blush appeared on his cheeks as he couldn't even think of the right words to apologize but his thoughts were disrupted by a firm hand colliding with his exposed cheek. The pop echoed harshly through the entire cell block.   
"PERVERT!"  
"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"  
"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"  
"What the hell is going on up there?" Mare said in a hushed tone to his other team mates, who could clearly hear the yelling from the bottom floor. Meanwhile, _____ was livid. She covered herself as best as she could and Gwyndolin looked away.  
"Y-Your clothes are on the floor."  
"What the hell is going on here!"  
"I was making sure you were in one piece. I warned you about Seath."  
"That stupid lizard."  
"That 'Stupid lizard' successfully captured you." That sunk in for a moment. Although she hated his guts right now he pretty much saved her life. she sighed, shaking her head and started slowly getting dressed. The air was obviously tense and broken by Gwyndolin. "So, did you find what you were looking for?" He heard her moving but because he had turned away he wasn't aware if she did any form of nonverbal communication. realizing he didn't see her shake her head, she spoke.  
"No. We got sidetracked by his guards."  
"They were all his experiments at one point. Seath doesn't really know how to leave anything the way it is."  
"I'm dressed." She said, holding her own hands behind her back. Gwyndolin turned back around, but when their eyes met they shied back away from each other, too embarrassed to look each other in the eye. "I should find that book."  
"Let's leave before Seath changes his mind about giving you up. You can stay in my home for tonight and I will return, alone, to retrieve the book tomorrow." She paused for a moment, before smiling.  
"Alright. Thank you."  
"Come, Let us get out of here."


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing was more beautiful than the moon, replacing the sun, in the skies of Anor Londo. The land of the gods glowed in it's light, irradiating it's true beauty. It was a sight to behold and not one that one would want to see by themselves. Though caught up in every words she spoke, Gwyndolin was entranced by the night sky, splitting his attention quite effectively. He'd smile every so often at a comment would put a loving hand on her shoulder. The tables soon turned and then it was his story that she was brought into. The evening went on for what seemed like hours, candles on their last legs and the moon almost to the horizon.They do not know for how long they had been talking but they never wanted this evening to end. He consoled her, She consoled him and for a moment they caught each others eyes. She froze, her cheeks heating her skin to a light pink. His signs of nervousness were not as obvious as her's but his heart fluttered at the sight. In a swift motion he grabbed her hand, tenderly squeezing it.  
"So what are you planning to do... once this man is dead?" The girl looked back out to the moon, sighing and shaking her head slowly.  
"I don't know. I haven't thought that far."  
"Perhaps because you are not thinking about your success. Maybe what you're really preparing yourself for is for him to win-"  
"That's crazy-"  
"And yet you have no plan for after you confront him. I assumed you would have just answered without thinking, something about returning home but you immediately said that you did not know. This tells me that you deem your death the most likely of scenarios." She was silent for a moment, being careful not to even breathe while she processed this. "Just promise me something," Gwyndolin started, his tone leaving serious and turning into a more somber tone. "Let Anor Londo be your first stop once you have stopped him. I want to see you when It's over..." As he trailed off _____ felt her face grow hot. She looked away, pretending to admire the white marble and Gothic architecture.  
"You're that worried about me?"  
"I find myself scared for what might happen and you have not even left yet. In the morning when I locate that spell for you are you heading out right away?" She broke her fixation on the walls and decided to look back at Gwyndolin, immediately meeting his eyes and growing nervous again. He smirked, making the woman look away yet again.  
"No, We'd have to prepare anyway. There's a good deal of trading and supplies we could collect here before heading off."  
"So you'll need somewhere to stay for a few days." He said, almost hopeful. She smiled, looking at him yet again.  
"Yes. I'm sorry that me and my team keep taking up your guest room-"  
"No one comes this far into the castle. It's where I live."  
"You say that like it correlates."  
"It does. You see, my father does not tend to check on me and the servants .... don't really like to see me. I do not mind, I prefer my solitude."  
"That explains Seath.."  
"What?"  
"Well the King is heavy into action. The mans ability to wield a blade is legendary... You use magic so. I guess you can relate more to Seath. Probably why he let me go so easily is because he thinks of you as a son or something."  
".... I never thought of it that way," He started, walking off the balcony they were on into the guest room her team was staying. They lied on the floor, strewn about randomly creating a sort of maze that Gwyndolin had to slither through.   
"Gwyndolin-"  
"You need your rest _____. I will talk to you more tomorrow ."  
"But we-"  
"It's nothing that we can't pick up on in the morning."  
"Did I say something that offended you?"  
"Of course not, It simply made me realize how late it was." She caught up to Gwyndolin as eh was headed out of the room door. She reached out, gripping his shoulder and making the man tense. "______?"  
"What if he changes his mind... and his crystal guardians come back for me?" He turned to look at her. "W-We didn't so well fighting them the first time around an-and I-I-"  
"You don't feel safe here?" She shook her head, causing the male to bite his lip and think. "Well this is the closest bedroom to my own..."  
"Can I sleep with you ?"


	6. Chapter 6

Gwyndolin’s composure was lost. His face flushed a pure pink and his eyes locked in a permanent state of surprise. He tried to speak but words failed him. The girl looked at him with hopeful eyes as impure thoughts ran through the deity’s head.  
“Where in my room would you be sleeping?”  
“I don’t know… On the floor-“  
“You can take the bed. “  
“It’s your bed!”  
“I’ll be fine. Please, just get some rest-“  
“Share the bed with me then.” The pink on his face darkened.  
“If I did not know any better I would say you are trying to be close to me.” She looked down and the right, avoiding the gaze of the prince.  
“Maybe I am,” She said bravely, stepping towards the prince and reaching up to place a hand on his shoulder. He froze, startled by the unfamiliar sensation of touch. “Don’t you want to be close to me, too?” His breath left him as she held her body close to his. She was not sure what she was doing but seeing as the man did not protest she continued to do what felt right. She nuzzled into him only to be pushed away, slightly upsetting her.  
“S-sorry… I do not quite know how to ….react. Although I have no qualms with sharing the bed with you…. I-If you want…” He gently took her hand, leading her out of the room and down the hall. The corridor was quite dark, thus ______ needed the deity’s guidance. On the walk Gwyndolin tried, but failed to keep his thoughts clean. She wanted to share a bed with him. He wanted that so badly. Opening the large double doors she was greeted by the moonlight yet again as Gwyndolins room was mostly windows. A large gorgeous view of Anor Londo could be seen from any point in the room. He gestured towards the bed, scared to enter first and far too scared to use words. She blushed, used to the sensation by now as she had been doing it a lot since she met Gwyndolin.  
“I know it was my idea… but I’m a little scared..”  
“Together then?” She nodded, approaching the left side of the bed as Gwyndolin approached the right. He hands instinctively reached for his helm, removing it. Before he realized that he revealed his face to this woman she had already drank in every feature. His visage was pale and feminine, for a moment making the woman insecure about her own appearance. He was far more beautiful than she was and he was male…. At least she thought he was male. He quickly looked away when he noticed her stares.  
“Can I help you?”  
“Are you a girl?” Gwyndolin felt the vein in his head pulsate but he quickly sighed, regaining his usual temperament and sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“I don’t blame you for asking. It’s quite the common question. I assure you I’m male.”  
“Are you… ashamed of your face?” She asked cautiously, half expecting to be hit by a snake. He didn’t answer. She took his silence as a yes and scooted over to Gwyndolin, rubbing his shoulders from behind. He tensed at first but quickly melted in the woman’s skillful hands. “I don’t think you should be-“  
“I’m male. I look like a woman and snakes reside within me. The fact you are not repulsed by me only means you are just as strange as I am.”  
“Well, I’m not repulsed. In fact… quite the opposite.” He turned to look at her, a gentle smile gracing her face. His breath hitched and his actions seemed to flow on their own. They slowly closed the gap between each other, their lips hovering so delicately near each other without making contact. She was blissfully unaware of their closeness until a gentle hand grazed her cheek. She smiled, ready to feel his lips against her own, until she felt something gently rubbing her leg. She pulled back, flushed, leaving Gwyndolin to ponder why she stopped. He quickly realized that a snake was nuzzling up to her, his emotions being transferred through them. Embarrassed, the Dark Sun quickly popped the snake, making it retreat and looked into the girl’s eyes apologetically. How do you apologize for something like that? ‘I’m sorry but you’re exciting my snakes’? He struggled with the words but luckily the woman smiled.  
“I think they like me.”  
“I believe it is MORE than that.” She chuckled, the man was scared to ask if they could just pick up where they left off. He avoided eye contact, still not comfortable with his snakes ‘forwardness’. His thoughts were quickly broken by a swift kiss on the lips. Far too surprised to respond accordingly he didn’t kiss back but that didn’t stop her, she retreated, grinned and then nuzzled herself into bed, leaving the man to figure out what just happened. “Goodnight, Gwyndolin.”


	7. Chapter 7

The woman woke slowly, an unfamiliar sensation gracing her hips. She took a peek underneath the sheets and her heart pounded for a moment. She immediately sighed in relief, remembering the events of last night. She kissed him. It was no surprise that his snakes had taken a shine to her, coiling themselves around her waist and legs. They rested on her body as if it were a part of their own. She wondered for a moment if this was how Gwyndolin felt about her. She looked over her shoulder, the corners of her eyes seeing the Dark Sun’s sleeping face, blissfully unaware that his snakes are more presumptuous than himself. She examined her waist again. The snakes weaved in and around her legs, keeping her firmly in place, almost as if Gwyndolin was afraid of something happening to her. She began to scratch each and every little head, waking the snakes who greeted her quite happily. Their master still lied there, dreaming.  
“Gwyndolin?” She said softly, hoping to jar the deity from his sleep. His lips moved slightly but there was no other sign of alertness. She turned over fully, forcing some of the snakes to retreat or change positions. Now facing the sleeping man she tried once more but still to no avail. His sleep was far too deep. The snakes slithered about, her only source entertainment at the moment, gliding against her legs and arms just to get some kind of attention. She enjoyed the snakes until the piercing sting burst forth from her back causing her to cry out in pain. Gwyndolin jolted upright, looking over to see the snakes enjoying their new playground and one in particular was a bit too curious. One had bitten her.  
“Get away from her. Shoo! Get off!” He scared them away, pinching the bridge of his nose and wondering why the woman was now laughing about the whole thing.  
“I knew they liked me.”  
“I apologize about that… I did not know-“  
“It’s alright. They’re fun to play with. Until… you know, they bite.”  
“I have no idea what came over them-“  
“Well they reflect your thoughts?” She thought aloud for a second. “Does that mean you want to bite me?” That inquiry forced Gwyndolin to throw her a questioning look but a smirk soon graced his visage.  
“Do you want me to bite you?”  
“N-NO!” He chuckled, looking at the bulging cover where his snakes were hiding from his wrath. She didn’t seem to mind them, much to the man’s surprise. He was quite sure that the snakes would have been the final straw. He examined her now, looking down at the ground, really trying not to think about the brash accusation Gwyndolin made. How bold he was to express something so distasteful. He astounded himself with his own remark. His thoughts flooded back to the previous night. The soft sensation of her lips. He wanted to feel it again.  
“You kissed me.” He started, not knowing what else he could have said. She bit her lip, anxious.  
“Yes… I suppose I did.” Now what the hell was that supposed to mean? Missing her window to say something sweet or meaningful. She failed to notice that the Dark Sun had moved close to her, not letting the reptiles get in his way this time. Guiding her chin with his thumb and index finger he forced her to look at him, leaning in for the kiss he was denied the night before. The kiss lasted only a second but the longing and adoration was felt so intensely it felt like centuries. The Dark Sun never wanted that feeling to fade. He pulled away, reluctantly, knowing that the day had to march on and although he would like to spend the day in bed with her he had much to do.  
“So-“  
“You like me too?”  
“… Of course.” He answered sincerely. “In fact… You could say that I-“ He was interrupted by neat knocks at the door of his chambers. She scooted closer to him, his arms instinctively wrapping around her. “What do you want?”  
“My lord. Your father wishes to see you.”

Gwyndolin had hoped to go visit his father alone, however, ______ had never met the king of sunlight. She wanted to see him so she disguised herself as a snake, helping slither Gwyndolin to the main chamber where his father was waiting. He was nervous. His father Never wanted to speak to him, let alone send for him. When he reached the main entrance room he saw his father standing amongst Havel the Rock and Ornstein the Dragon Slayer. The 2 manliest of knights his father had. They always made Gwyndolin feel so insecure about himself. His father turned his attention to him as he approached.  
“Ah, You’re here. Finally. Alone I see.”  
“…Yes?” Gwyndolin answered, confused as to why Gwyn would state the obvious like that.  
“Then the duke has deceived me.” Oh... that’s what this is about… “He assured me that he gave you quite the present last night.” He knew it was too good for the duke to simply give you up.  
“I wouldn’t call it a present-“  
“So a young maiden was relinquished to you?”  
“…..No-“  
“Don’t lie to me, boy.” He remained silent. Gwyn looked to his knights and they nodded. “Search the castle.”


	8. Chapter 8

When the others in the lower guest room were found they did not match the description that the serpent gave. The young lady was not among the other adventuring youths found in the castle. Gwyndolin felt like a young child again, standing in front of his fathers throne, being scolded. Regardless of his affiliation with the travelers, they were still trespassing in Anor Londo, Something the king could not except. To the king's knowledge, Gwyndolin had no connection to any of these people and was simply protecting them and unbeknownst to him his son would not let any harm come to one in particular, who was still pretending to be a slimy snake. He could tell which one she was, as her color didn't match the others perfectly. Fearing is father would notices he would poke her if she made herself know.  
During his scolding Gwyn noticed him bullying that one particular snake.  
"Something wrong, Boy?"  
"N-No. Just waiting for you to let me go so I can see my friends-"  
"As the dragon put it you don't know them very well." Gwyndolin cursed Seeth under his breath, unable to imagine what he even told his father about these travelers. "Now, where is the final one? According to the Duke, there are 4 of them, 2 women, 2 men."  
"I don't know-"  
"Do not Lie to me." It stayed silent for a second, Gwyndolin contemplating introducing the two. How badly would that go? Ultimately he shook his head, further angering the King of Sunlight. "Gwyndolin, Trespassing is a very serious offense-"  
"It does not sound that serious to me."  
"Insolent little- Gwyndolin, is there a reason you are protecting this young lady?" After seeing the King was getting no response he approached the man, who quickly looked away. "I did not even think you capable of it so I'd be quite proud to hear you bedded a young maiden-"  
"F-Father! That's not-"  
"Then why so reluctant to tell me where she is?" He pressed, taking note of Gwyndolin's unusually panicked demeanor. "Fine, Don't tell me," he conceded, walking back to his throne, giving Gwyndolin a moment to breath. "You and your 'friends' can stay in the castle as long as they 'need' to, but they will be killed, should they not abide by my rules. Next time I expect to be told from you, not hear second hand."  
"Yes, Sir..."  
"Away with you."  
"This sucks," The tanned male groaned, kicking a lone rock in the out of place dungeon. "How many times are we going to be imprisoned in Anor Londo?"  
"Mare, calm down, You're hurting my head."  
"Now now," Soliare begins "We must remain vigilant and hopeful-"  
"I 'hope' you shut up."  
"May, you're being very angry-"  
"Well if you two would quit your whining-"  
"I am NOT whining-"  
"By the gods you were right, they do bicker like children." The 3 immediately looked through the bars to see the deity standing beside the goofy warrior that led them here.  
"______! You're alright!"  
"See? Optimism! That's the spirit Mare!"  
"Let's get them out of here." Gwyndolin quickly opened the doors, 2 of the 3 rushing to hug the girl, while the other female stayed behind. When _____ looked at her, smirking, she explained.  
"I'm happy to see you, but I'm not hugging you."  
"Fair enough. Gwyndolin, These are my dumb ass friends. That's Mare & Solaire, they're hopeless without me and that's May, she's not so clingy and shes my mage."  
"She just called us dumb Solaire."  
"But in a positive way!"  
"It didn't sound so positive."  
"Anyway, I am sorry that I let this happen. You still are welcome to stay but you'll have to beware of my father's rules now."  
"It won't be too difficult. how bad could your father be?"  
The others were in a small courtyard, May reading , Mare and Solaire sparring and the Dark Sun sitting on a nearby balcony with his beloved, overlooking her friends. His hand was intertwined with hers, his heart beating fast when her hand squeezes his  
"This is going to take some getting used to..."  
"It's pretty new to me too." She giggled, She looked up to the man, who always seemed to loom over her. He gave a faint smiled before tilting her chin and crashing his lips into hers. She parted her lips slightly but only felt a small lick on her lips before a voice from the balcony entrance disrupted them.  
"So there you are. We were wondering where you were hiding this one." Scared and embarrassed, they both look over to see the golden glow of a lion clad knight. Dragon Slayer Ornstien. His helm blocked his face and facial expressions, therefore the woman did not see her body being scanned head to toe. The dragon slayer groaned angrily. How unfair it was that she fell into the arms of someone like the Dark Sun. "Hello dear, I am Ornstein, Slayer of Dragons, Knight of-"  
"Fantastic, but.... I'm a little busy." She interrupted, much to both men's surprise.  
"Well, Gwyn does not want you roaming the grounds unsupervised-"  
"I have an eye on her-"  
"Well you have much more than that on her don't you?" Taken aback, Gwyndolin couldn't even say anything. Ornstein turned his attention back to the girl. "I will be keeping a more professional eye on you, my lady." The slayer warned, lifting his helm slightly to leave a light kiss on the girls hand. He then nodded to her and walked off, as if nothing happened making Gwyndolin's blood boiled. How dare he, especially after seeing them kiss. She was his and no one else's. Meanwhile, Ornstein walked down the hall, laughing to himself, having never seen such anger in the passive prince's eyes. The warrior's stay here may just prove to be more entertaining than originally thought but Ornstien would have to get other's in on his practical joke. Time to speak to the other Knights of Gwyn...


	9. Chapter 9

The warrior had taken the time to roam the castle grounds, studying Anor Londo without her godly love. He was tending to business elsewhere while the woman explored very nook and cranny. The halls began to lose light as the sun was beginning to set. Seeing another balcony with another spectacular view she stopped for a moment to take in the beauty. She had never gotten used to the view and every time she gazed at the architecture she was in awe. She leaded over the balcony and gasped as she felt a gentle pinch on her butt. She swung around angrily, knowing full well that her boyfriend was not capable of that kind of affection just yet. Met with a helm of silver and cloth of blue, the woman found herself standing before the Knight Artorias. He laughed at the girl's reaction.  
"Easy there, I mean no harm to you."  
"Oh another Knight."  
"I am Artorias. I had not met you earlier and Ornstien spoke highly of you.... I must admit you are quite well built-"  
"Well thanks... I suppose but I would prefer if you did not touch me." The knight simply laughed again, in reality it made the warrior feel slightly demeaned.  
"I do apologize but you were bent over I could not resist. The temptation was far too-"  
"How is Ciaran doing?" The Knight was interrupted by a calming voice. Artorias turned to see Gwyndolin, leaning unamused in the balcony doorway. The knight shifted uncomfortably before leaving without a proper goodbye. Gwyndolin rolled his eyes and in a swift motion grabbed his beloved's hand. "Just wait until I tell Her what Artorias was saying to you."  
"Is that his girlfriend? Ciaran?" She said, butchering the pronunciation. Gwyndolin simply smiled.   
"No one knows really. There is something between them. Have you been approached by anyone else since I left you?"  
"Well a knight named Gough asked to carry my things for me."  
"You are not even holding anything."  
"He said my chest looked too heavy for one person to bear." The deity groaned and looked off into the distance of Anor Londo.  
"I don't understand what is going on. I expected such antics from Ornstein but not of the others....at least not of their own....will..." Gwyndolin trailed off, noticing the smug look his love sported. He took in a deep breath, bracing himself for the answer to his following question. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"You're jealous."  
"Jealous!? Of that weighted down, sword toting idiot?"  
"I don't know. It takes a lot to lift a heavy sword; A lot of muscle and panache-"  
"He's an overcompensating dolt."  
"Oh how cute. Gwyndolin-"  
"We are not discussing this further," He started, beginning to walk away and down the long dimly lit hall. She followed quickly, happy to press his buttons at every turn. "I am not jealous. I simply do not like the way that other men think they can talk and flirt with you in my presence."  
"....Jealous-"  
"No." He held his breath for a moment, hoping to suppress a heavy blush. His girlfriend laughed beside him, further embarrassing the deity. "On second thought I may just have to let one of them take you if you keep this up."  
"Oh Gwyndolin," She said, grasping his hand gently, the Deity stopping in his tracks to look at her. "I don't want anyone else. I do not even think I could survive with anyone else." He found himself lost in her eyes after that sentence. Though she continued to speak her feelings he did not hear a word of it. She spoke so highly of him and he could feel how genuine her words were. Emotion overtook him, before he realized what he was thinking he had said his piece and brought her into a swift kiss.  
"I love you." She did not kiss back, far too distracted by the prince's confession. He noticed the absence of her love and backed off, noticing the girl was lost in her own mind. "Was it something that I said?"  
"I..Gwyndolin...do you mean that?"  
"Every word from the bottom of my heart, Dearest."  
"I-" She was cut off when the sound of someone clearing their throat erupted from further down the hall. Still walking towards them, the King examined the young lady, who he had never met until just now. His knights spoke the truth, she was quite the specimen.  
"You have a bedroom for a reason, do I have to remind you that this is not appropriate behavior for a hallway?"  
"Yes Sir," The deity retreated, the sensation of his loving touch quickly leaving her skin making the warrior feel a tad abandoned. "I apologize father, I was just-" He was waved off by the king, quickly nodded and grasped his love's hand to take her elsewhere.  
"No, Not her. I wish to speak to her for a moment."  
"Of course." Without another word the prince left, slithering down the hall and out of sight. She looked up nervously at the king who simply continued his examination. The silence made the air thick and uncomfortable. She rubbed her forearm nervously and looked at the hallway that Gwyndolin retreated from. Did he go back to his room? Would it be alright if she slept in his room again tonight? She dawdled on in her thoughts before the air was broken by the king, who propped up her chin in his hand forcing her to look at him.  
"A beauty beyond words. And my son has you? What sort of foul magic can make such a thing so?" She shook from his grasp, backing up to a safe distance.  
"Excuse me Sire, but there is no magic involved in our love-"  
"So that monster appeals to you? Quite tragic-"  
"That is your son-"  
"I cannot lie on behalf of that 'boy'. What he is, is not natural."  
"How dare-"  
"If you wish to remain a guest in this home you will watch what you say to me." She groaned, defeated at this turn. Gwyndolin would speak so highly of the king in private. His valiant and brave father was one of his favorite topics and yet the king himself would not even claim him as his son.  
"I am going to bed." She said, walking away and ignoring whatever the King continued to bother her about. Once out of sight he simply chuckled. She IS a feisty one, isn't she?  
Wrapped in the snakes and arms, drinking in the love and tongues intertwining. The prince had never experienced such passion and considered it likely that he would never get used to locking lips with the goofy warrior. Her love made him feel so strong, so invincible and alive. His face was no mystery to her. The snakes were no objection in her eyes. He felt as though he did not need to hide anything from her, that no matter what he told her she would understand. He nuzzled into her neck, enjoying her giggles. Between the snakes tight grip on her and Gwyndolin tickling her neck her laughter rang pleasantly through the entire room.  
"Gwy-Gwyndolinn stop! I can't breath~"  
"Then how are you talking?" He teased, nipping and sucking at her sensitive skin. Her pleading fell on deaf ears, as the deity continued to mark her. Her laughter was dying down slowly but when it abruptly stopped Gwyndolin looked at her face. She was looking off in another direction, flushed completely. He raised a brow and examined her. Were the snakes being inappropriate with her again? He didn't seem to notice anything immediate but when the girl shuddered he knew something was out of place. Taking in a deep breath the deity lifted her shirt in the back and groaned seeing a snakes nuzzled against her bare back. He flicked it angrily, making the snake retreat. Quite normally he had amazing control over the serpents, however, with _____ around they seemed more unruly. It's as if he was just learning all over again. His hand replaced the snake, gently rubbing her soft skin.  
"I apologize... They like you."  
"Well of course they do, You love me after all." She ended with a chaste kiss. "I can't blame them for getting handsy."  
"They don't have hands, dear."  
"Well, what do you call snakes with perverted minds?"  
"Little bastards." She laughed at the man's comment, not minding that his hand on her back relocated to her waist.  
"Are they moving in on your territory, Gwyndolin?"  
"Seems like everyone is trying to take you from me. I must remedy this immediately."  
"And how do you propose that?"  
"Let me make you mine."


	10. Chapter 10

The prince awoke that morning more dazed than usual. He groaned, looking around and being met with the overpowering rays of sunlight that seeped in his bedroom. He tried to roll over but was halted as his left arm was trapped under the peacefully sleeping maiden. Gwyndolin's face flushed as memories of the previous night poured back into his mind. Such Passion. Such lust. The prince had never experienced such a raw and powerful form of love before. He took this opportunity to pull the woman closer to him, unintentionally jarring his love from her slumber.  
"Be careful, my back hurts."  
"My apologies, love. I wasn't aware I was that forceful with you."  
"A tad more force and I may have started hollowing." She forced a chuckle from the man, who pushed a stray hair out of the woman's face. She gazed at him, dreamily, holding her memories of last night close as she leaned in for a lustful kiss. He positioned his hands in the small of her back and deepened their bond, pushing their bodies closer to one another. As the woman felt a prod at her their she broke away with a small giggle.  
"We don't want a repeat of last night, do we?"  
"Speak for yourself." They shared and laugh, the deity never wanting this exchange to end. Quite sadly, he had things to attend to and could not stay in bed all day.  
While Gwyndolin was off, _______ sat with May, who was sitting beside her still reading the same book from the other day. ______ sat bored for a few hours and even drifted off the sleep in the courtyard before she was rudely awakened by the cleric slamming the book closed.  
"W-What!? What's going on?"  
"I finished it. I understand the spell inside and out. I should be able to detect his power and tell you exactly where in Lordran Lars is. We can end this... We can fight him." The possibilities rushed like a waterfall through the sellsword's mind. Her smile grew wider and wider at the idea of ending this fight, bringing Lars to his knees.  
"Perhaps because you are not thinking about your success. Maybe what you're really preparing yourself for is for him to win."  
Her smile faded almost instantly, remembering Gwyndolin's words. He was determined for her to stay in Anor Londo a bit longer, to prepare herself rather than rush into this fight. Her smiled completely flipped over, fear now circulating through her being. She only had one chance, and had to make sure she was one hundred percent prepared for it.  
"Are you alright ____?"  
".... I'm fine... May, we will not go after him yet...but I would like to know where he is."  
"The spell takes a few good hours to fully complete, as I will be searching Lordran using an Ethereal version of my own self."  
"Whatever it takes. I just... I need to know where he is." May nodded and promptly took a seat on the ground. She took in a very deep breath and closed her eyes as a blue aura began to surround her. Confident that she would be fine, ____ proceeded to look for Gwyndolin.  
She couldn't figure it out. She was just here.... wasn't she? ______ groaned, having passed the same marble staircase an hour ago. Not wanting to admit she was lost, the warrior began to go down random hallways. Prepared to give up after reaching a dead end she fell against the wall next to a large oak door only to hear outrage inside. Curious, and not doing much else anyway, the heroine cracked the door a tad, peaking inside to see a large round table. Do knights need to have meetings? I supposed. There was a large woman in there that she had never met before, who towered over any man or knight, next to her was Gwyndolin and next to him his father. That must be his mother. No. The Warrior put more thought into, having heard brief speak of the princess of sunlight before. His sister perhaps.  
"You're insane. I'm not letting these amateurs run around the castle anymore." Artorias Spoke. "Although I do want to keep the well built one, the others are contributing nothing."  
"Well neither is the female,"  
"Which female, Goph? There's 2."  
"The beautiful one... with the nice chest."  
"Honestly," The princess of sunlight spoke, damn near disgusted. "She is a lady."  
"No my dear, she is all woman." The king said, a hearty laugh being spread around the room. Gwyndolin was fuming to himself, his anger ignored by everyone but his sister.  
"Well the good thing about her dating the prince is that at least the lady will be kept safe for me while I await her to come to her senses-"  
"And what is that supposed to mean, Ornstein?" The Dark Sun finally spoke.  
"Oh come now, Gwyndolin. You can hold her for now but she will come to me soon-"  
"Please, that woman is mine. I have her in the palm of my hand." ______ blinked a few times. covering her mouth to avoid stringing together curses. Gwyndolin just... he would never say such a thing. Would he?  
"Oh really boy. Just keep thinking that. She'll come to me."  
"Well if she does I have already won. She's not coming to you a virgin." She took a great distance from the door, backign herself against the farthest hallway wall, hearing the King proudly congratulating his son and the hoots of the knights. She could hear the begin to ask questions of her features and intimate areas and the sellsword shook her head furiously before running down the hall. She didn't want to hear anymore  
Leaving the meeting room Gwyndolin felt lower than ever. He was sure that by bedding her that his father would be most proud of him and that much came true. For once, his father declared he was his son, most definitely. A victory that Gwyndolin had never known. Then why did he feel so dirty? So Low? He buried his face in his hands. How dare he betray such trust for 10 seconds of glory. Though it felt great to rub his success with the maiden in Ornsteins stupid lion face, nothing felt more amazing than binding with his beloved. A feeling that Gwyndolin believed he didn't even deserve. He glanced into the courtyard while walking past and noticed his beloved sitting on the bench, looking down at her friend May, who was still in a trance. A lantern on the ground beside May provided the only light in the dark courtyard.  
"________." She didn't turn to him. He cocked his head slightly, confused. "______?" He said again. No answer. He removed his helm to get a better look. Perhaps she was sleeping. He walked over and saw she was quite awake, her face stained and badly abused by tears. She glared quite angrily when their eyes met, striking the deity.  
"Leave me alone."  
"______ is something wrong?" She looked back at May.  
"She's been in there for too long-"  
"_______ what is wrong? Have I done something to upset you?"  
"Yeah, Me." Gwyndolin took a moment to process her statement and just before he was about to retort he understood. She had heard everything. He set his helm on the ground and grasped one of her hands tenderly, attempting to look her in the eye but being spurned.  
"________.... I.. I did not mean to-"  
"Gwyndolin why would you talk about me like that?"  
"Dearest please understand. My father was so proud-"  
"So I'm a stepping stone for your issues with your father!?" She argued, tears threatening to spill down her face again.  
"Of course not. I truly do care for you."  
"Say it Gwyndolin. Say you love me! You had not problem saying it last night or was that so you could keep me in the palm of your hand?!"  
"_______, please believe me. I did not intend to hurt you. I... I didn't think you were listening-"  
"And that makes it OK?" She squeaked out, the tears finally spilling over, stinging her partially raw cheeks. A feeling of regret washed over the Dark Sun.  
"No... It does not... _______... I'm sorry.. I-.... I didn't think .... I got caught in what it meant to everyone around me to conquer you.... when I should have been thinking about how you make me feel instead-"  
"I'm not a conquest, Gwyndolin!"  
"I know.. You are absolutely right and I was wrong. Please, I was being foolish-"  
"Gwyndolin I... I just don't know."  
"Please.... I love you. You're my peace. My home. My existence. My world. I do not even believe that I could survive without you....and... I will do whatever I have to in order to make this right....." There was a long silence. His thumb gently wiped her tears, taking special care not to agitate the already irritated skin. She gazed into those pale eyes, remembering the first night she met him, in this very courtyard. Her heart began to race.   
"Gwyndolin... I-"  
"______!_______!" May violently shook from her trance, startling the couple, who had nearly forgotten May was there. ____ stood and grabbed May's shoulder's in an attempt to calm the cleric, who was frantically calling for her.When May was brought back down she took a moment to catch her breath.  
"May! May calm down! Are you alright?"  
"______! It's Lars-" They were cut off when a thick ray of darkness blasted through the couple, hitting a fountain and breaking off the top half of it. The beam had burned the young sellsword's ear when it passed her. She felt Gwyndolin stand at her side defensively. "He's here... He's been here the entire time..."


	11. Chapter 11

The beam of dark came fast, though the entire world flew by in slow motion. She was brought back to the temple. She was brought back to the day her friends died. The feeling of helplessness returned. She was non prepared for victory. She was not prepared for this. As another beam charged up and flew she was still in her own world. The spell struck the tail end of bronze bow, which flipped back into it's wielders arms. Gwyndolin fired at the cloaked figure but each arrow that landed simply melted in his contact.  
"Damn. _____, Are you alright?"  
"It has indeed been a while," The evil taunted, jumping from his previous position on a roof top and joining the others in the garden. The snakes hissed and with a flip of his wrist his bow was replaced with his catalyst.  
"You are not welcome here."  
"Lars!" Lars looked over to an open balcony, a familiar face jumping off the balcony and standing before him and an unfamiliar face left on the balcony.  
"It's alright!" Solaire said, from the balcony. "I'll find a way down that doesn't hurt!"  
"Just hurry up-" Mare was interrupted by a dark laugh.  
"Really?" Lars said, shooting an incredulous look at ______. "Mare? My own brother? Did you truly miss me that much?"  
"Shut up!" ____ snapped, finding her voice in the chaos."You are NOT the Lars I knew. You are not the Lars I fell in Love with!" She REALLY, didn't mean to say that. No one besides Gwyndolin was really phased by the remark. They all had figured that her and the old Lars had a history and even Gwyndolin had suspected it, hearing how she spoke so fondly of him in the past. To hear her admit it was an entirely new concept. The Dark Sun now had a personal stake in this. The Garden was modest and small but ____ felt like it had grown a whole acre in a matter of seconds. Everyone saw this anomaly occurring, only Lars aware that it was Gwyndolin's illusions expanding the playing field.  
"Ah, A challenge... Magic with power equal to my own."  
"Not Equal," Gwyndolin said, charging his catalyst "Superior."   
The fight had just started, beams of light and dark clashing and exploding against each other. Castle officials, servants and workers crowded in the balcony that Solaire was stranded on watching the fight go on. With 3 against 1 the battle was incredibly unfair. Lars had to first knock them down, weakest to strongest. He went after his brother first, Mare going down relatively easy. After Mare was May, rolling to the ground and hitting the side of the wall, still alive but her body smoking from the blast she took. Gwyndolin fough beside his love, finding himself getting distracted as she swung a sword. He loved how her hips moved when she swung that sword. Their movements on the battle field were strategic and fast. Though he kept his cocky demeanor Lars knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against the both of them. The Dark sun on his own was a worthy adversary but combined with the other half of the Dark magic in which Lars posessed? He could not fight them both. He fainted right, his aim pointed at the Dark sun who was more than ready to block him yet again, however Gwyndolin was not expecting him to shoot past him, hitting the wall. In a split second of fear he turned to look at the wall which was struck. In that half second window in which Gwyndolin was distracted, _____ was struck.   
He turned in time to see her body hit the ground, ragged breaths and pooling blood. The world seemed to have stop turning, the king and his knights forced themselves to the front of the balcony crowd. Gwyndolin's eyes glowed a mystic white and a circle of arrows appeared around him, shooting in all directions. On the inside he was panicking. Is she okay? Will she survive? On the outside he retained his calm and cool demeanor.   
"..You dare lay a hand on my beloved....you shall pay for your transgressions."


	12. Chapter 12

She awoke in a familiar place. The bed of the Dark Sun. The room was dark and she was fairly certain she was alone in the room until a slimy feeling graced her bare hips. She smiled, recognizing the feeling of Gwyndolin's snakes. She took that as a sign that she wasn't dead. She tried to raise her body, a short shriek escaping her as air stung an open wound. This caused the Dark Sun to jolt awake.  
"______!" he panicked. He calmed down almost immediately, though, a soft smile gracing his visage. They looked at each other for a few minutes before she winced at a sharp pain. The man laughed, petting her head softly. "I am so happy that you're alright.... when you got hurt I couldn't..."  
“Where’s Lars? What happened-“  
“Calm down, Love. Lars is gone, to heal I assume. You were injured, I took you here.” She lowered herself back on the bed as softly as possible, Gwyndolin helping her with his right hand but his left hand dangled almost lifeless beside him.  
“What happened to your arm?”  
“It got terribly burned... I am trying not to use it too much.” He looked down at his arm, groaning slightly. She could not determine whether or not the groan was pained or annoyed. She reached for his arm, causing the deity to flinch. “Please, Love. It still hurts.”  
“Sorry.” She mumbled. His hand caressed her cheeks lovingly before he planted a kiss on it.  
“Do not worry, Beloved. I will be fine.” The deity’s door swung open, much to Gwyndolin’s irritation. “Excuse me, We’re busy-“  
“Are you alright, my lady?” The Dragonslyer asked, completely ignoring Gwyndolin.  
“Yes, Ornstien. I’m fine…. Where are my friends?”  
“They are critical, but they are in the other room. We believe that the short scrappy one will not make it-“  
“Mare!” ____ shot out of bed, intent on running directly to her friends. She hadn’t even left the covers, Gwyndolin’s snakes pulling her back into bed and causing a harsh cry to escape her.  
“_____, please. Calm yourself. 1: You’re injured and secondly, you’re not wearing anything. Lay back down.” She hadn’t even noticed. She noted it earlier, feeling Gwyndolin’s snakes on her skin but she was completely unaware that the only reason Ornstien hadn’t seen her in full glory was because she was tastefully censored by the deity’s snakes.  
“If you weren’t hurt I would let you make that run. I, for one, would love to see such a sight.”  
“Begone.” Gwyndolin warned, shooing the lion out. When the door closed, Gwyndolin let out a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness I am keeping pressure on your wounds. If I wasn’t I shudder to think of what he might have seen. Seeing your body is the last thing that I need Ornstein bragging about.” Gwyndolin paused his rant for a moment, pushing some stray hair out of _____’s face. “I’ll take you to see Mare when you are better-“  
“He could die-“  
“I understand, and I’m sorry but if you strain yourself you could die as well. Do not fear. Seath is tending to Mare…my father was impressed by the fight he put up..” The last part was mumbled in a jealous tone, making the woman smirk.  
“Envious?”  
“Do not start this stupid argument again, woman.” Gwyndolin’s door opened yet again, this time the King graced his doorway. The young deity’s breath hitched. “Father.”  
“I see she’s awake.” Ignoring his son he knelt to the bed. “You put up quite the fight out there. You swing a sword with purpose.” She froze, unsure of how to respond to something like that. “You’re hurt so I’ll be brief. I could use more good knights and I admire your skill in battle.” The king took her hand, the Dark sun taking her other one, though this went unnoticed. “You are probably injured and dazed. Take time to think of my offer and I will return when you are in better standings.” With that, they were left alone again. So much was happening, overwhelming the warrioress’s brain. She turned excitedly to her beloved but he was looking off elsewhere.  
“Gwyndolin?”  
“Hm?”  
“Are you alright? We fought together, I was only impressive because you were.” She assured. The deity smiled weakly. “What… happened… after I was hit?”  
“I fought for some time…”  
“Is there something you’re not telling me?”  
“Actually yes. You see not long after you went down my arm was hit. Hurt, yes, but I was far from done fighting…” He paused again. She nudged the deity, pressing for more of the story. “Ornstein cut in and scared him off.” _____ held her breath for a moment but finally thought she had found the right words.  
“I’m sure you would have killed Lars…”  
“Maybe. Maybe not. It doesn’t matter. Ornstein inserted himself in the situation and apparently he’s now a hero.” Gwyndolin seethed. The very thought destroyed him. He had an opportunity to make up for what he did to _______. He had a chance to show her that he loved her and he’d do anything for her, only to be upstaged. The deity suddenly flinched when a squeezing pressure met his arm. It took him a moment to figure out what was going on but he soon realized her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist, as best as they could be. He rubbed her back lightly, realizing that the warrioress was trying to give him a hug.  
“You’re my hero and I love you.”  
“I love you too.”


	13. Chapter 13

Gwyndolin decided to get some air, letting his beloved heal without him present. She had fallen asleep some time ago and the Dark Sun needed some time for himself. A lot had transpired in such a short amount of time. He loved ______. Damn he loved her. He hadn't felt lower than that moment that Ornstein inserted himself in the fight. Did it look like he needed outside help? No, He was doing great on his own. What propelled the stupid lion to put his nose in where it didn't belong. He watched the setting sun, his heart sinking with each passing second.  
"My love, am I not capable of protecting you?"  
"Gwyndolin?" He heard. He didn't both to turn around. Only one person could have such an angelic voice, capable of melting stone. His sister joined him, standing beside him on the balcony, overlooking the garden. She scanned the scene that not long ago had quite the battle. She looked to her brother and sighed. "Are you alright?"  
"I am fine."  
"Do not lie to me, please." She pleaded, "I care about you." He debated sharing his feelings with his sister. Though it would ease his mind he'd simply wonder if it made him weak. Ultimately, he lost the battle with his emotions. Another battle lost.  
"I....do not think I am capable of protecting my beloved..."  
"Gwyndolin-"  
"She'd be better off with a knight, someone strong and more than able to defend her."  
"No she would not-"  
"Dear Sister, you cannot possibly understand how I feel...." It was silent for a moment. Gwyndolin examined the cracked fountain and fireflies blinking every so often.  
"I can't." She finally admitted. "I do not know how you feel... Not exactly anyway...but allow me to guess." He said nothing. She took this as a sign to continue. "You love her...and you do not think that is enough.....you're afraid of someone taking her...but Gwyndolin, no one can take her from you-"  
"Before Lars appeared, ______ and I were fighting." The princess looked taken aback. "She heard what I said to the council... when Father called us all together. She heard every word."

"My goodness."  
"The possibility of her leaving me for Ornstien is far more real than you realize."  
______ shook awake, unaware of why she woke so violently. A dream perhaps? An itch? Nothing from the room had awoken her. In fact, it was dead quiet. Gwyndolin was gone and the warrioress felt a pang in her heart. She missed the sensation of scales on her skin. _____ knew full well that movment would bring pain, so she shut her eyes and attempted to fall back asleep. She could not. She was alert but why? The room was empty. Well, it was too dark to tell, but it felt empty. To test, she spoke.  
"Is someone there?"  
"My apologies." She was started by the sudden voice, unsure of whether to calm down or panic upon recognizing it. The Dragon slayer walked to the edge of the bed, more moonlight hitting him, revealing his presence. He took her hand, apologetically. "I did not mean to wake or startle you. I came to check on your progress and saw that Gwyndolin was not watching you... I thought I'd make sure you were safe until he returned."  
"How long has he been gone?"  
"I've only been in here for a few minutes. I do not know how long." She sighed, looking out of the window, making sure to not look at the knight. He noticed. "I have news... about your friends." She finally looked at him, but could not see the smirk beneath his helm. "Mare has survived. remarkable really. The ceremony for him to join my rank happens soon."  
"When?"  
"Well it depends when you're better. The King wishes for you to join our ranks as well." She didn't know how to feel about that. Gwyndolin didn't seem to pleased with the idea earlier. Ornstien laughed. "No use thinking about it now. You will be transported to Seath some time tomorrow, to speed the healing process along. Are you feeling any better?"  
"It doesn't hurt if I'm still."  
"That's a start." His thumb began to stroke her hand. She stopped breathing for a moment, unsure of what to do. To jerk her hand away from him would surely cause pain and if in pain he would just stay closer to her. However, letting him continue would send the wrong message. She opted to tell him to stop but before she could speak he laughed again. Due to his laughter, neither of them heard the room door open. "You really are beautiful, you know. It'd be any man's honor to meet those lips-"  
"Don't you have anything better to do." _______ was startled, but Ornstein was still fully amused. He turned to greet the Dark Sun, never letting go of ______'s hand.  
"No, not really... If _____ was mine then I would-"  
"Get Out!"  
"Of course, Of course." He teased, finally letting go of her hand and walking out. Before he left the room, he looked back to her one last time which prompted the prince to slam the door on him. He muttered curses under his breath and then glared sharply at the woman, who's blood suddenly ran cold.  
"What were you two talking about?" She didn't answer. She didn't know what she didn't answer, she just didn't. Maybe it was the unnaturally harsh tone. "Well?"  
"You're scaring me." She blurted out. the prince sighed, walking over to his side of the bed and removing his helm.  
"Nevermind. Just get some sleep."


	14. Chapter 14

Gwyndolin was not looking forward to his beloved being fully healed. He waited in Seeth's archives, peeking through books while _____ was being healed. If the tension of being upstaged by his lover was not enough of an insult, he had to wait in the archives alongside his father and his knights. They were only there for _______ and were talking quite loudly, disrupting the peaceful tone of this place. Gwyndolin remembered late and lonely nights in which he retreated to these halls, reading as many books off a shelf as he could before he nodded off. The Dark Sun found himself reading the same page over and over again, unable to focus. Then again, holding the book up with one arm was challenging enough, he couldn't imagine having to turn pages on top of that. The book in his hand was decoration at this point, as his jealousy demanded that he listen intently to every word his father and the other's were saying.   
"He's had her for too long, my lord." the hulking loud of armor pointed out. The king simply waived this thought.  
"She will be fine, Gough. She's a fighter. It's astonishing.... and somewhat of a pity." The last part was mumbled, while the king looked in his son's direction. The Dark sun felt a twinge of pain but only for a moment. His blood soon boiled again as Knight Artorias began to speak.  
"Ah, If only you were in Anor Londo for the fight Ciaran. The way that woman swings a sword-"  
"I heard all about it from the young lord, thank you very much, Artorias." Ciaran responded with a bit of attitude prevalent in her voice, but managed to glance over at the Dark Sun with a small smile. This minor scolding made Ornstien laugh at the knight's misfortune and Gwyndolin smirk. Ciaran had to be his favorite of the Knights of Gwyn. Quite soon, a channeler entered the room and walking beside him was the woman they were all waiting to see. Gwyndolin closed his book immediately, slithering over to greet her but was quite not as fast as his father and the others. Disappointed but not deterred, the man made his way over, taking her side immediately to grab her hand.  
"Did everything go alright, love? Are you still hurting-"

"Gwyndolin, I'm fine." She reassured, leaving a chaste kiss on his cheek. Ciaran smiled warmly at the sight. "Are you sure you don't want Seeth to see your arm?"  
"It will heal. Do not worry about me-"  
"My Lady," The King started, interrupting Gwyndolin, though he didn't seem to mind. "Do you see the knights among you? Strong, valiant, courageous and brave. I wish for you to join their ranks. Would you like to be a knight in my court?" She unknowingly had a death grip on her lover's hand. He forgave this, seeing as this was quite a big moment for her.  
"...Yes... Yes My lord I would-"  
"Splendid! This calls for celebration." The Kings mind began to wander as he thought of a way to welcome the new warriors. He spoke on and on. A feast? A Grand feast! A Ball? No, Ball's are too formal for an occasion like this. At this rate he would never use that ball room for anything. He shrugged the thought off immediately and reverted back to his original idea. "A Grand Feast!"  
"Excellent Idea, My Lord."Ornstien practically shouted. As everyone walked off in excitement, the couple stood back, hoping to sneak in a kiss. Before their lips could meet, however, she was called. "Are you coming, ______? You are a knight, you know. One of us." The term 'one of us' burned the Dark sun. She looked to her love for approval and he sighed.  
"You can go ahead. It's an honor.." She smiled lightly, running ahead through the archives to meet up with the other's. The Dark Sun, However, stayed put. He stood in the archives for a long time. Seeth's help moved around the building to and fro, almost as if he was not standing there. He took in a deep breath, trying his best to compose his thoughts and feelings.


	15. Chapter 15

She leaned over Mare's bed. They laughed together, conversing about the upcoming feast and their new found team. Solaire and May were there as well, not able to share in their jubilation. The 2 sword swingers were beyond excited, happy to be recognized for their talents. May coughed loudly, as to gain the attention of the 2. Soliare, looked to her as well, spectating the conversation.

"So what happens to us? We all had reasons for going after Lars. Why do I feel like you're backing out of this?"

"May, You have to understand. The king, THE KING, wants us. He wants us to be knights!" ______ Practically squealed. "Lars will be dealt with but-"

"And I'd have to say I am most disappointed with you." May interrupted, leaving the warrioress speechless. The cleric was normally quite blasé . " How are things with Gwyndolin?"

"What? We're fine-"

"Really? You haven't noticed he's a bit easier to set off as of late?"

"Well a little-"

"I don't think he wants you to be his father's knight."

"May," Mare started, sitting up in bed. "This is not an opportunity to take lightly. Being a Knight of Gwyn is an AMAZING honor."

"All I am saying is that maybe you and Gwyndolin should sit down and have a heart to heart. I think there's something he wants to tell you." May never broke eye contact with _______. Not once. Her serious tone making the young warrior feel smaller.

 

 

Gwyndolin stayed to his room, half dressed and rubbing his damaged arm. He still couldn't feel it. It was as if it was slowly hardening with each passing day. As he room door opened he reached for the beds sheet's to cover himself but eased when he saw his beloved. She closed the door quickly, leaning against it.

"Forgive me, I-"

"No, It is alright. I thought you were someone else.." The air tensed, an awkward feeling taking over. She strode slowly to the bed, taking a seat by him. Her confidence was completely gone, throwing the deity off. She seemed more shy. He cupped her chin in the palm of his hand. "Is there, something you want to talk about?"

"Are you alright?"

"Well with my left arm still injured, Yes. I'm All Right."

"Gwyndolin-"

"My apologies, Love. I merely wanted to see a smile." She graced him with a smile, since he wanted one so badly, but he could tell it was forced. "Yes, I am fine. Why do you ask?"

"Do you... want me to be a knight of Gwyn?" She ignored his question but that was alright. He surmised that he never really wanted the answer anyway. Meanwhile, her question was a good one. In part, he was happy for her. In another way, he was jealous. His father had said his name more in the time he'd known _______ than he ever did in the past. Simply having her around made his father proud of him, even if it did mean the occasional hazing from his Knights. He decided it was best to answer as honestly as possible and let his real fears out.

"Love, I am afraid you are going to leave me." He removed his helm, a staple whenever he wanted to have a meaningful conversation with her. She loved looking into his eyes. "There.... I said it."

"Gwyndolin.." She couldn't even think of what to say. She liked to tease him about his jealousy and in part it made her feel more wanted. She liked that the Dark Sun was jealous of other people but she did not ever stop to think of just how much of a threat he deemed them. The worry was plastered all over his face. 

"I do not think I needed to say this but, you are the first woman I have ever loved. You are the first woman I have ever made love to, You are the first woman who has ever loved me and I want you to be the only one. I do not know what I would do without you... And... I'm aware of your history with Lars..... The man is your enemy and yet I don't think I ever stack up to him.... I am in love with you. Please do not leave me." He sighed, trembling slightly having said his piece. He was worried, now so more than ever. What would she say? What would she think? Does she think he's being a baby? Overreacting. Much to his surprise, she smiled.

"Gwyndolin..."

"Yes?"

"Shut up." punctuated with a swift kiss. When done, she nuzzled up to the man. "I love you too. Why don't was stay here, for the rest of the day, together?"

"The feast in your honor is tonight-"

"Gwyn has enough knights... I'd rather be yours." He laughed, running his fingers through the warriors hair.

"I have no need for knights. No need for protection."

"Well, what about an army?"

"No"

"A Club?"

"No, Darling."

"A covenant?"

"I'll think about it-"

"A-"

"Darling please," He pulled her closer to his chest, to keep her from spouting off more synonyms . "Truth be told, it is.... emasculating... to have you be my knight."

"There are women knights." She mumbled, causing Gwyndolin to laugh.

"No dear, It's not because you're a woman. Taken Ciaran for example. She is a fine knight and she could protect me and I would be fine but it is quite a different story when the woman protecting me has been pinned to my bed previously-"

"Gwyndolin-" She whined, only to have the deity kiss the top of her hair.

"I am sorry, It's the truth. It just.... makes me uncomfortable." 

"So... is everything alright between us?" 

"Everything is perfect... I'm glad I could finally talk to you."

"Thank May," _____ admitted. "I...ignored how you felt... She told me to pay more attention to your feelings and needs." This comment made a devious smirk appear on the young lord's face.

"Well, now that you mention it, I do have needs."


	16. Chapter 16

ven after the main event ended they rolled in bed together, passionately stuck to each other. Unable to come down from the high he just experience, Gwyndolin kept his lips firmly locked with his love's. Though his limp arm made the activity a tad more awkward, he took great pains to outperform his previous acts. Their ears dead to the world. The rampant knocks at their door were completely unnoticed but the knocker took note of the moans inside. Not caring anymore, the door was simply kicked in causing the young woman to let out a small shriek. Unable to lift himself, he could not sit up well enough to see who had the gall to barge into his room when he was so obviously busy.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want-"

"My lady, Everyone is awaiting you in the-"

"Ugh," Gwyndolin groaned, hearing that voice. He propped himself up as best as he could glaring daggers at the lion clad knight. "Ornstien, We're busy. Get out."

"Now young lord. How dare you allude to your lady's private activities." Ornstein faked surprise. _____ simply rolled her eyes. Of course that's what they were doing. Not even the naivest of people could mistake it. Gwyndolin, on the other hand, was so tired of Ornstien's shit interrupting.

"Oh I cannot allude to it? Fine, I'll outright state it. We are having sex. Go Away." Ornstein cracked, snickering to himself.

"Rather forward."

"How about backward?" Gwydolin didn't even need to lift a finger push Dragonslayer Ornstein through his bedroom door and slam it closed. _______ sat up in shock before Gwyndolin slammed his lips into hers. Between kisses, she tried to speak.

"You... J-Just threw him out-"

"We're being intimate. I assumed you wouldn't want him here..."

"I-I don't but I've never ...seen you like this-"

"I feel like a new man when you are in my arms. I feel invincible-" More rampant knocks graced the door, making the deity groan in annoyance. "What now?" He mumbled, cursing to himself. It was a little adorable. "I will have your head if you walk back through that door Ornstein!" The doors boomed open and Gwyndolin immediately cast his illusion. The king glared at the empty bed. It may have looked empty but he knew better.

"Drop the Illusion."

"... Father, Y/N is-"

"Drop it, Boy." The Dark sun cupped his loves face in his hands, mouthing a quick 'I'm sorry' before his illusion dropped. He lied in bed, holding his beloved close to him, the sight making the King scoff.

"Y/N you're late. I've already knighted Mare-"

"I'm not doing it." She dared to interrupt. The King looked like he'd been slapped, his knights behind him looking on.

"Excuse me?"

"I want to spend tonight with the man I love-"

"And you're turning down possibly the biggest honor you'd ever receive in your insignificant life for the chance to do so?" He asked, chuckling darkly. "Alright. Alright my dear. I'll pretend to understand your attraction to my... son and we will wait right here if necessary if it means we can hurry this up." She tried to sit up and retort but Gwyndolin kissed her temple.

"Darling, perhaps you should go... We can always-"

"Gwyndolin but we-" Gwyndolin shushed, leaning in to whisper to her. The knights of Gwyn snickered, as his whisper seemed more inappropriate from a distance.

"I know what we discussed, My love, but this is not the time or the place. We're both a little too vulnerable at the moment." She glanced over, hating that the King just towered over their bedside. "Just go. Argue your case when you're more.... suitable to fight back.... And I apologize in advance. I am pretty sure they're not going to leave for you to get dressed."

 

 

 

The king walked ahead, the warrioress behind him and behind her his knights. Her ears turned red, listening to them gossip like a bunch of old ladies. She thanks the gods she had someone like Gwyndolin looking out for her in that rotten situation back in the bedroom. At least they didn't see anything.

"I envy the view the Dark Sun had. I hope to see it myself someday." Ornstien nudged Artorias, who looked to Ciaran, almost as if he need approval to laugh at that. Gough laughed uninhibited and _____ let out a heavy sigh. As she was escorted into the dining hall she noticed the jovial faces of her friends contort into a dangerous protective look. Almost as if they hated that _____ had to be escorted in like a puppy. She took a place by her friends, who wanted an exploitation to her cold demeanor.  
"_______." Solaire started. "Are you alright?"

"What did they do to you?" May asked almost immediately.

"They're going to 'knight me' after dinner. I missed when they knights you beforehand, Mare. Congratulations..." Her voice was icy and distant. Mare glared at his knew shield siblings who sat across the table from him.

"Answer May's question." He asked, stuffing a grape in his mouth. He knew they'd be bothered if they all had suddenly stopped eating. "What did they do to you?" The young lady looked to the king. He paused his tearing into a chicken leg to return her glare. She was puzzled though. Surely as much as she had defied the king she had made his hit list. Seemingly, he only wanted to reward her. She had only seen a fraction of Gwyndolin's power and he was amazing and yet even the Dark Sun feared the King. Come to think of it, the only times the king was short with her was when Gwyndolin was near. He wants something from her and if she had to play nice for her to figure out what it was then so be it.

"Oh nothing. Dragged me out of bed. That's all."


	17. Chapter 17

She bit her lip, feeling the sword gently tap her shoulders. The ceremony came and went and the young warrioress was eventually free to her own devices. She, Mare and the others walked down the corridors together. Were knights normally all friends jokes and smiles? Mare seemed to be adapting well. _____ couldn't help but smile to see him fit in so well. Mare's Older brother was a mercenary worth talking about. He clearly looked up to him before that fateful day. To be in such company must be overwhelming. The knights seemed particularly interested in Mare and _____'s past. What growing up was like and what her mercenary work was like. Questions often overlapped about one person in particular.

"So do you remember where you and Lars grew up?" Ciaran said, a smile in her voice, as she tucked a piece of Mare's hare behind his ear. He forgot how to speak for a moment and mumbled something about Astora. She giggled at his response. Ornstein laughed as well, nudging the young warrioress.  
"And you? From what I hear you and 'Lars' were pretty close." ______ started to walk faster to escape Ornsteins questions, now walking beside Gogh.   
"Yeah we used to be." She lamented, staring at the paintings on the walls as they walked by. Not that she didn't enjoy the walking and talking but she did not need an escort back to Gwyndolin's room.  
"This is the beginning of a grand and new era. I can feel it." Ciaran said, almost dreamily. "Things are only going to improve from here."

"Or we will all die in a fiery act of the gods," Ornstien followed with a hearty laugh. " I cannot wait to see what happens."

"I am hoping for the latter." ______ gasped, looking forward to the entrance of Gwyndolin's room. He stood in the door frame, clearly not happy. The knights stopped, saying their usual greeting of 'Lord' or 'Young Lord'. Ornestein however remained amused. "It is late."

"So Sorry we didn't have her back to you in a timely fashion." Ornstien apologized, pushing the lady forward, who glared at the golden knight. " You may resume making half gods if you so desire-"  
"Oh shut up." Gwyndolin interrupted, grabbing the lady and dragging her with him. His door closed with a slam and _____ awaited the tongue lashing. "I thought you weren't joining them."

"Your father is up to something." He looked to her, confused. He did not speak so she continued. " I need to know what it is-" 

"Or you could ignore it, stay far away from his knights and be safe." He breathed, almost pleaded. His hands grasped her shoulders lightly. "If there is something he wants from you I'd rather you never find out. Come now, Let us retire for the night."

 

Days became months. The Dark Sun was happy that his beloved was so close but couldn't help but sense a darker motive. Everyone seems increasingly interested in his beloved's history. He urged her more and more with the passing days to be careful. She would crawl in bed with him each night, exhausted with the training and work she was up to. After a working so hard she worked even harder to please him. The least he could do was look out for her. Arriving in the well lit hall he approached the bedroom door of his father, gilded and grandiose. He did not even need to knock, Havel answered immediately, surprised at the sight of the prince.

"Young Lord-"  
"Is my father in?" The was a slight hesitation. The knight looked back into the room a few times and back at the Dark Sun. He played with the idea of lying to the man but the powers of The Dark Sun were not known by many. What if he could read his mind? Havel panicked for a moment before he took a deep breath and tried to answer, unfortunately he didn't know what to say.  
"....What should I say to him my Lord-"  
"Get out of my way!" Gwyndolin pushed past him, slithering into his room and taking in a deep breath. The king merely stood, hoping that he was being disturbed for a good reason. Havel looked at them both and them made himself scarce. The father and son simply stood there for a moment. Gwyndolin struggled with the lump in his throat. He wanted to discuss ______ but he wanted to be respectful about it. This was his father after all.

"Father. I need to know what you're doing with ________." The king shook his head, sighing lightly and making Gwyndolin tense a bit.

"Well about now she should be patrolling the grounds with Ciaran."

"That's not what I meant." He said, a tad more forcefully than he wanted. The king looked to him with a frosty glare.

"I don't think I like your tone."

"My only concern is my love's safety. I need to make sure she's alright and is not in over her head." He attempted to rectify his outburst but his father still treated him as a nuisance. He walked over to a book shelf, taking a random book off of it and thumbing through the pages.

"She's a grown woman, boy. She knows what she is doing."

"What I'm concerned about is what you're doing." This statement made Gwyn scowl. His sons insecurities seemed to disappear the more his disregarded ______. She was his trigger. "You are up to something."

"You insolent little pest. Do you have any Idea who you are talking to?" Gwyndolin was shaking inside but physically stood his ground. "I am your father-"

"And that woman may very well be my wife. As far as I am concerned, my patience is wearing thin with your excuses." Gwyndolin closed in on him, his snakes hissing at the king, who towered over him. "I want to know exactly what you are planning with her."

"Get out."

"Father-"

"Gwyndolin I am a busy man and I must-" They were disturbed by a ghastly gust, forcing it's way through the entire castle. The Air was cold and it shook the entire building to it's core. These visits were seldom, but it meant that he was here. And if he was here, that meant something was terribly wrong.

"What on earth is 'he' doing here?" Gwyndolin asked, his father side stepped him, walking past him and leaving his room.

"Boy, this talk is over. I am aware that you felt that so surely you know I have other things to tend to-"

"Fine, But mark me, when you're done talking with the Grave Lord I will get an answer from you."

 

 

The king made it to the grand entrance, the rooms growing darker as he went on. When he arrived, he saw all of his guard greeting the Grave Lord, Nito. ______ stood in awe of the presence of a being so powerful like Nito. He could give her cancer if he wanted to. Such power. When the King made himself known they all looked to him, his knights standing in attention at his arrival.

"Nito. You are early."

"..I thought I would drop by... something pressing has come up..."

"Of course. Of Course. Ornstien, Goph, Artorias. Continue your presonal project. Ciaran, _______, Mare. Continue to patrol the grounds." They went their seperate ways, _____ walking as slow as possible as to keep admiring the presence of the grave lord. As the grand door was falling, she took her last glances through the closing door and froze as the King and Nito made eye contact with her, smiling eerily.


	18. Chapter 18

"It's just incredible. I get to patrol the grounds with various forms of the undead. Skeletons are walking beside me right now. Servants of Pinwheel are just walking the grounds like it's no big deal!" ______ marvelled, making Ciaran smile. "Are you all names Pinwheel?" She approached one of the shy creatures and asked.  
"Actually my names Geno."  
"That's so fascinating-" Ciaran pulled the young knight away, urging her to continue their rounds.  
"Honestly, you'd think you had never seen a bone in your life-"  
"I Havent! This is so exciting. Gwyndolin would...." The girl stopped, her smiled faltering. The older woman nudged her, lifting her helm slightly to offer up a comforting smile.  
"I'm sure that Gwyndolin still loves you very much."  
"No it's not that... I'm worried about his father."

 

The Grave lord towered over king, informing him of their ever closing window of time. The king stroke his beard menacingly.  
"I have no word yet on Lars." The King started, his pacing slowing to a stop.  
"You have his other half, as I have been told." Breathed the grave lord. "Will she not do on her own?"  
"I do no want to take a chance. The dark is closing in. We are running out of time." The king sauntered over to a dresser, leaning on it and staring at an oil painting of his daughter. It hung along on his large bedroom wall. It reminded him of a new problem that was slowly emerging.  
"Ah yes," Nito started, almost as if he could read the royal's mind. "He IS becoming more brash, is he not?"  
"I do not know what has gotten into that boy."  
"Oh who he has gotten into?"  
"This is serious. My daughter doesn't know what is happening...but Gwyndolin is demanding answers."  
"We have to do this today, there is no other option-"  
"Is it possible though? To use her and just use Lars later when he's captured?"  
"I do not know if that would work. We have never dealt with anything of this-" Knocks came at the bedroom door before Ornstein welcomed himself into the room with news that both rulers were waiting for.

 

Picking a small blue flower out of the ground, the warrioress twirled it between her fingers. She lights, thinking of her beloved. He was probably reading about now. She loved to bother him while he read. Ciaran tore into her lunch, admiring the sky but taking note of something off.  
"The sky is dim."  
"I've noticed.... It's odd." _______ looked to the sky as well. "It's still a bright silver.. Like Gwyndolin's eyes...."  
"His eyes are silver?" Ciaran asked, taking another bite of whatever cursed meat she was eating. "I've never noticed."  
"With a hint of blue."  
"How cute." Ciaran smiled but she quickly frowned, noticing Goph approaching them with Fervor. She knew it, this was it. She stood quickly, cutting off Goph before he arrived and confusing ______. "Please do not tell me-"  
"They found him. It's time." The lady panicked, looking back to the sweet young thing, who was again admiring the sky. Ciaran's conscience getting the better of her.   
"We cannot do this-"  
"The king said-"  
"At least... let her say goodbye. I shudder to think of the state the young lord would fall in without her..."

 

 

Gwyndolin groaned, tossing his book onto his bed. His heart was aching but he did not know why. What is going on? What is foreboding feeling was stuck in his heart? His mind eased though when Ciaran pushed his beloved into his room without warning, damn near slamming the door behind her. ___ was only able to be confused for a moment before she was picked up and kissed by the lonely god.  
"Darling, I've missed you."  
"I missed you too, I feel like I've been so busy lately but you're a little more... eager than-"  
"I'm worried.... something bad is going to happen." She gasped at his admission.  
"To you?!"  
"What? No, Who cares about me. ____ I'm worried about you." He cupped her back in his hands, looking deep into her eyes, he absolutely adored their hue. They calmed him slightly. "Please, leave Anor Londo, Right now. I'm scared for you."  
"I can't."  
"Why ever not?"  
"Your father has a job for me." She looked to the room door but he forced her gaze back to him, looking as if he had just seen a ghost.  
"_____ do you not see..... that's what I am worried about."


	19. Chapter 19

Gwyndolin kept his room firmly locked, his beloved sitting on the bed behind him. He was scared. He was in love and he felt dread creeping up behind him. The deity did not want anything to happen to his love. She twiddled her thumbs, looking around the room to bide her time.

"I want you out of Anor Londo. Seeth is sending A Channeler to come get you. Only trust the Channelers, do you understand me?"  
"Gwyndolin what's happening?"  
"I have no idea but I do not like it." He sat on the bed beside her, removing his helm and taking in a deep breath, She grabbed both of his hands lovingly.   
"I've never seen you so scared."  
"I am not scared. I'm terrified. I don't want to lose you."

 

 

Gwyndolin assured everyone that knock on his door that _______ wasn't there. He hadn't seen her and sent her on her way hours ago. It was growing dark out and he knew it wouldn't be long before his father was the one knocking on his door. At the next knock, Gwyndolin opened the door rather forcefully only to immediately calm down.  
"Oh Thank goodness. ______ you can come out. The channeler's here." She disappeared from under the bed. Gwyndolin pulled her into a tight hug. "Remember what I told you. Top of the old bridge is a stray moonlight butterfly. It won't harm you. Wait for me. You'll be safe there."  
"Gwyndolin I love you."  
"I love you, too. Leave quickly."

 

The channelers lead her out of Anor Londo but something still scared her. As they lead the way she noticed that she was headed down to the Firelink Shrine. This was no where near where her and Gwyndolin had discussed. Perhaps they had gotten stray information. Every attempt to stir conversation simply failed. They were just as stoic as ever. Upon reaching Firelink Shrine, the Channelers stopped.  
"What are we doing here?" ______ asked. Nothing. "You know you've stopped right?"  
"I think they know." _____ spun quickly to see a giant serpents mouth descend upon her. Meanwhile, Gwyndolin stood on the bridge, scratching the thorax of the Moonlight butterfly. It purred, slightly annoying him.  
"She should have been here hours ago..."

 

 

_______ had never seen this area before. it was dark and covered in ashes. She didn't like way the channelers dragged her through there. Before she could begin to talk, she was violently picked up from familiar gold armor.  
"Excellent men....or women? Whatever you things are-"  
"Ornstein!"  
"Fancy seeing you again, Milady."  
"Where am I and what do you want with me!?" She began to kick, not even making a dent in that armor.  
"Well no harm in telling you," He stopped walking towards that mysterious building in the distance and held the girl in front of him. "You are going to die.... can I get you anything? Water?"  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"You are going to be burned to preserve the age of -"  
"The hell you are-"  
"Wait wait... I COULD let you go you know." He said in a suggestive tone. "I would like to know what kind of experiences you have given the prince behind closed doors... perhaps that could persuade me to-"  
"You sick asshole!"  
"You just think about it. Burning the kind of power that you possess could potentially keep the fire going for millennia-"  
"My powers are only half of an even greater power. Your plan is full of holes."  
"That's why we got the other half..."

 

 

"What do you mean she's gone?!"  
"Gwyndolin, please... calm yourself-" Seeth breathed, stuffing crystals into a random undead in his hands. Gwyndolin did not know where else to go.  
"I trusted your Channelers and now you tell me that she is just missing!?"  
"Gwyndolin.... I truly am sorry about this but the duke must serve the king-"  
"You betrayed me!?"  
"Gwyndoli-"  
"Where are they!? What does he want with her?" The duke stayed silent.  
"What they've wanted from her since the night she came here...." That moment it clicked. Everything that had transpired. This was the plan from the beginning. This is what it was all about.  
"....The night you relinquished her to me... You already told him. You and my father have been conspiring since the beginning!" His voice raising steadily. The dragon simply nodded, infuriating the Dark Sun. " What does he want with her..."  
"Your father was going to burn himself... to preserve the age of fire.... He was strong and capable..but then we found out the power your beloved possessed... I thought giving her to you would be a great way for the king to gain her trust-"  
"How dare you!"  
"This is what your father wanted... Don't you want to make him happy? Do you not want to make your father proud-"  
"Not anymore."


	20. Chapter 20

She could merely lay in the dirt and ash. The King and his knight conversed, thinking of the best way to go about it. She couldn't even talk back. Laying beside her was her other half. She hadn't seen his face this close and this peaceful in a long time. His blood mingled with the dirt and his eyes were stuck in a half lidded expression. She had never seen Lars so peaceful. It broke her heart. His eyes, now empty of the power he once possessed. That only meant one thing, his death meant that his powers had now gone to her. That day came back to haunt her once again. The power so evenly split between her and her friends. The power that drove Lars mad. The Power he killed for. She tried to think of all the attacks that Lars had used against her. Was she able to do that now? She couldn't think straight. While her mind wanted to focus and survive, her heart wanted to grieve. She fought herself. The Lars she knew was still in there, No, He had died a long time ago. She couldn't make up her mind. The Kings men had finally left the sepulcher, leaving Gwyn the mighty standing before the helpless girl. She swallow air, bracing herself.  
"I truly am sorry that it has come to this." He said, picking her up and tossing the woman over his shoulder. "I do regret what has transpired. Wasting all those months getting attached to you."  
"Put me down."  
"Soon Enough. You and Lars here will preserve the age of fire for -"  
"Put her down." the king stopped. Oh that voice. Why? The only plausible was for his plan to fail just showed up. Gwyn let out a mighty laugh, turning to face his son.  
"How'd you even get here?"  
"Put her down." He said again, advancing closer. His bow was drawn.  
"Gwyndolin. What do you hope to accomplish here? To destroy everything I have worked for? To bring darkness? To -"  
"To leave with the woman I love." He tried to keep his focus on his father but the young warrioress laid lifeless in his arms. He heard her voice but a moment ago. He knew she was still alive yet her body was so limp. "Hand her over."

As an ethereal arrow whizzed past the kings ear, he again closed in on his son. Once again, the Dark Sun dodged dissipating into the unknown anytime the King drew near. Gwyn seethed, agitated at his sons erratic movements and evasion. As he drew back his bow, he looked to her body, how close it was to the fire. In a moment of hesitation the dark sun was slashed at the front, ripping his robes slightly and making a shallow cut on him. He retreated again in an attempt to get a greater distance.  
"Stop running away!" The King groaned, lightning appearing in his hand. He threw the pulsating bolt out of anger, not expecting it to actually hit anything but the crumbling rock structure he hit exploded violently. Gwyndolin gasped, heading for her limp body and cradling it in his arms. "Stay still and fight!" The second bolt of lightning struck the top of the magic user's bow. He faltered for a second, damn near dropping his beloved. He hadn't retreated, making the ing smirk.  
"Damn." He whispered, gripping the warrioress tightly.  
"You cannot flee while you're holding her." The king said amused. He took a moment, imbuing his sword with lightning. Gwyndolin was visibly shaken. "That is very good to know..." Gwyndolin backed up slowly, still holding her to his chest. He can't properly draw his bow like this. Casting could work, but his focus was so torn. He needed an out. He did not have one. He looked down at her. She was awake... barely. It was now that the Dark Sun noticed her abdomen leaking dark red onto his robes. She was not going to make it much longer. He needed to get her out of here, now. "It won't be long.... we can forget about all this, Gwyndolin.." He shuddered, hearing his father say his name. "We can preserve the age of fire... but I need her to do that-"  
"I love her-"  
"She is barely hanging on, son." He flinched a the word son. Gwyndolin's focus continued to shift between his love and his liege. He looked around nervoulsy, aware that the King was trying to manipulate his emotions. "She is not going to make it... at least make her death meaningful-"  
"She's dying because of you!" He cracked, his voice broken and unconvincing. "L-Leave her alone-"  
"Do not be selfish, Boy. You are putting all of Lordran in jeopardy-"  
"I don't care!"  
"Gwyndolin!"   
"I-I can't... I.." His nails were digging in the skin of her arm. She was going pale.   
"Gwyndolin..." He heard her voice. It was weak but it was hers. He felt a tear stream down his face as she laced her fingers between his. "...I can't make it."  
"Don't talk like that-"  
"She's right son-"  
"You stay out of this!" He snapped, his breathing beginning to get out of control. "_______, please. Just hang on."  
"Gwyndolin.... I love you-" His grip tightened, making the lady wince in pain. The world around him became tight and he felt like he was being asphyxiated.   
"You can tell me that when we are out of here-"  
"I'm not going to be able to make it out of here..."She said lowly. "I can't feel my body..... the air is cold.." He voice changed to a whisper. The Dark sun lifted her slightly to hear her better. "I am going to die here-"  
"You cannot do this to me.. I-I need you-"  
"And I want to stay with you.... but... it's too late for me...."  
"Hand her over, son." The king spoke up again. The area felt expanded, making Gwyndolin feel small and scared. He was drowning in his emotions. She felt awful. In her blurry vision she could see his panic. She hated to see him this way. She hated this situation. Death was not her destiny today. At least, she did not want it to be. The situation was bleak and hope was dwindling. She may make it out of here but there was no guarantee that she would be alright. Death was frighteningly close. She had made a decision. She remembered the cool air on the mouses fur the night that they had met. The tingle in her skin when he touched her. The heat in her heart when he kissed her. Their whirlwind romance was entirely relived in a matter of seconds.  
"I love you Gwyndolin.... you have to set me on fire..."

 

 

Watching her body burn was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. On his knees, he stared into the unforgiving flames. Of all people, it shouldn't have been her. He wanted to let everything out. He wanted to grieve but something was in his way.  
"You did the right thing, my boy." The King said pleased. Gwyndolin stood, his eyes still fixated on the fire. "You will see... this is what the world needed." His heart ached. He felt tears but there were none. They were stuck. He wanted to emote but his throat felt stopped. He glanced over at this father. The old man took such delight in watching the fire. Gwyndolin took in a deep breath.   
"...The world is a little darker without her smile.." He said lightly. His father did not even look over. Good. Gwyndolin backed up a little, situated behind the King. "For you, my beloved.... I shall make sure the world is never this dark again." The king raised a brow hearing his son behind him but did not turn around. That mistake proved to be fatal. The Dark Sun, Gwyndolin pushed Gwyn into the fire. With the screams, Gwyndolin finally felt the prick in the corner of his eyes. He fell back to his knees, broken sobs filling the air and his fingernails digging into the hardened ash. He ignored his fathers pleas, listening to the sound of bones cracking in intense heat. He had to do it, he told himself. This was necessary. She would have wanted this.... She didn't want any of this. He cursed his fathers name, pounding his fists into the dirt. He ripped his helm from his head, throwing it to the side and pulling at his hair. He shook uncomfortably. His wails died out soon, as did his father's. The Dark Sun looked to the sky, taking in a deep breath and speaking shakily to his memories of her. "I will do anything... to keep the world from growing dark..."


End file.
